1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kizuato Kashou
: "'Hello, unfaithful rabid mongrels of your puny Organization. I am the extraordinary Kizuato Kashou, unequalled and gorgeous general of the great Kamachi Army.' " :: - Kashou reading the script made by the Lord of Offense. :: The former Council President of Kamachi Highschool, current member of Strike Team Charlie under the Orderate Army and daughter of Kizuato Heida and Dirani Arcaran. Primary founder of the Kamachi Student Army. Appearance 'Nitrogen form:' Waist long raven black hair along a set of bright orange ( Formerly brown ) eyes. She appears quite average in height if not the slightest taller than the average female. Physically she is well fit and it is shows that she has been active in various forms of training throughout her life. She tends to prefer very formal set of clothing which she however sadly massacres completely by not wearing it as it was intended. An example would be the Kamachi school unifrom which she wore with both the blazer and shirt completely unbuttoned with a none reglement t-shirt underneath. Many comments has been given to her choice of clothing as many says it simply makes her appear as a delinquent. However, Kashou herself does not care one bit and simply wears what she considers comfortable with her casual clothes consisting mostly of lose fitting hooded jackets and track pants 'Aether form:' In many ways very similar with the nitrogen form. Her hair becomes shorter, only reaching to around her neck and one of her eyes becomes orange while the other's pupil appears grey and dead. However the most major difference would be the fox ears and long furred tail, both of which shares the black color of her hair. The outfit also differs slighty as she in her aether form dons a remodeled and recolored version of her mothers old combat outfit. The oufit consists of a gray t-shirt along with a similary colored shorts and a black fur lazed hooded jacket. She also dons a pair of black combat boots. Backstory 'Birth' Kashou was born through the union of the oldest daughter of Kizuato Kanai , Kizuato Heida and the hero of the Orderate Dirani Arcaran after he convinced her to aid him in her selfmade plan to confront and defeat the greater null. As such she was "created" in a location located between the two worlds and made into what the Aethers would later refer to as a chosen one. However, compared to the rest of her kind Kashou was never infused with a piece of null and was instead modified to be able to carry all of the other pieces, once Arcaran had achieved to collect them so that she could be used as an ultimate weapon against the great being. 'Childhood' Due to her importance to Arcarans plan she was placed far away from the reaches of Arcarans old foes and enemies within her mother's family. Living a mostly normal life amongst her aunts and grandmother, Kashou quickly grew very attached to her mother which she admired and loved immensly. So much so that she most of the time refused to ever leave her mother's vicinity, always following her like an added shadow. The few people that she managed to be alone without her mother were her aunts, older brother and father, who after possessing a body had decided to live with the family during her raising. Encountering anyone else, especially a complete stranger would have her simply run off hiding or finding her mother. Kashou spent most of her childhood like this, isolated within the Kizuato mansion alongside her mother's family. However, it was a life that she enjoyed. The bickering of her aunts and the fun pranks they would constantly pull on one another, often with a young Kashou's help made her very content with her life. The only goal she ever had was becoming strong enough to protect this precious life and more especially her mother. The person she wished more than anything that she could grow up to become like. 'The Kizuato Incident' The years passed and Kashou eventually grew up to the young age of seven years. As all children her age she had to go to school and despite her deepest wishes of wanting to remain at home with her mother, she had been convinced after a long argument to spend her first real day at school. Deciding to herself that it was a nessecary step for becoming like her mother the little girl was dropped off at school by her mother and despite a lot of hardships she managed the act of being at the school for an entire day. However, upon stepping outside of the school Kashou find to her dismay that her mother had not appeared to pick her up as she had been promised. With tears in her eyes Kashou made her way home. Upon arriving at the family dojo Kashou was ready to throw a childish tantrum when she noticed that the air around the buldings felt different. No longer were there any sounds of people happily sparring with one another. Nor could she hear the yells of her aunts bickering with one another. Having lost her childish anger she silently approached the main building. And upon opening the door all her strenght disappeared from her and she fell down on the floor, her gaze stale and locked in a blank slate as they overlooked the carnage filling the room. Her aunts, the apprentices. Everyone who had happily filled the entire dojo grounds with life and happiness as she left laugh brutually slaughtered over the floor in front of her. And in the very back stood her father holding the now lifeless body of her mother. Everything blackened. Kashou does not remember much of what occured that night. She does know that she was supposed to be the next target by her fathers rampage had it not been for her older brother stepping in and preventing it. The shy and curious little girl who always clung to her mother had died that evening, and the girl who moved in with her older brother and his newly wed wife was a simple shell of the what she had used to be. 'Joining the Organization' After the incident Kashou spent several years locked up inside the room her brother had given him in his appartment. Refusing to both go outside and go to school she simply ingulfed herself in the small collection of games her brother had. Her brother unable get himself to force her outside after what had happened simply allowed her. Eventually she got hooked on the RPG genre of games. The games allowed her to aid the heroes in their tasks and prepare them for what to come. It also allowed her to help them to rid their world of evils and get justice on what had happened to them in the past. Secretly wishing for an unseen force to come and aid her to achieve the same she carried on beating her brothers meager game collection over and over again, never allowing a single hero to die. Eventually even she got bored of playing the games she had available and once her brother noticed this he gave her an ultimatum. He would pay for a new game, whichever she chose, no matter the cost. As long as she herself, alone went to buy it at the store in the city center. At first she simply rejected her brothers words and returned to her room where several days passed. However soon the temptations of new worlds to explore, new heroes to meet and more evils to defeat overwhelmed her and as such she accepted the money and made her way into the city. It is there upon exiting the game store with her carefully picked game, her new treasure where she first encountered them. Two older people seemingly knowing her. The asked her about the incident that had occured two years past and first not wanting to respond and scared of their knowledge of it she tried to make her way past them. However that was when they told her that they knew exactly what had occured. And what was behind it. Those two people knew of an evil force that made formerly loving and caring people into brutal murderers. And what more, these people fought against them and they had asked her to join their ranks. The forces of good she had secretly wished for those last two years had finally appeared. 'Saint Joan' Kashou quickly joined the simply named Organization, instantly accepting their "truth" about Aethers and the wickedness of these demons and how they had to be purged. And though her father had disappeared completely she still viewed it as her goal to make sure that the same thing did not happen others. Finally she had become the hero that would set the world right and with the Organization behind her to act as the player she was going to be made prepared to defeat whatever evil forces they pointed her at. Kashou lived at the main branch office for several years, training, learning and studying every piece of knowledge she could on the vile Aethers. During her stay she met several other children who had suffered the same fate as her, all of which was prepared in the same way. During the whole process her empty shell slowly began to break. She was still shy, silent and prefered to be left alone. But during team practices she would constantly mock her team and give suggestions on how to properly deal with a situation. Eventually the day came when she was to be bestowed with the powers they had promised her. Finally she would be able to start fighting back for the injustices plauging the world. The operation went smothly and Kashou emerged into the testing chambers. She was told to use her power and as natural as breathing the great Cyan crystal appeared in front of her. She speared the training dummies one after another until none remained. For the first time in six years, Kizuato Kashou was smiling. 'President of Kamachi School' After having honed her ability to almost perfection she was finally paired up with one of her fellow child recruits and newly made Saint, Arakaki Kou. Traveling all over Japan she mostly aided the older Saint teams and rarely saw combat. During this time she grew close to Kou and he ended up being one of few if not the only person Kashou ever put her trust in. Saving each others lives on several occations they became well known as a close and professional Saint team. This continued for several years until at the age of 15 when Kashou and her teammate was ordered to attend a High school in the city of Namie called Kamachi High school. As with all their assignments no options were ever given but this time Kashou were openly reluctant to the idea as she had never since the incident attended a single day of school. Their commander Archangel Michael however simply ignored her complaint and stated that several sightings of Aethers had been made around both the school and city and the Saints were ordered there to battle whatever enemy the Deacons dug up. As such Kashou and Kou both moved to the city of Namie, and signed up to attend the school with the documents given to them by the Organization. Given that their task was to supervise the entire school they were ordered to achieve meaningful positions in the school. Mainly the student council. As Kou prepared to achive Organizations request Kashou spent the evening visiting the school she was going to attend the coming future. Upon making her way through the first years section she bumped into a lone boy who had seemingly been tasked with clearing a mess created in his class room. After an awkward introduction Kashou tasked the boy with showing her around. During the roundtour the boy told about various events and situations that had occured in the very halls and rooms they were passing by, Kashou listening intently as if he was telling an epic war story. Eventually the tour stopped and Kashou let out her first laugh in over seven years stating how stupid both him and the entire school was. How small things became major events of great importance and how people valued things were completely inlogical. The boy responded with that is how a good school life is supposed to be. Staring blankly at the boy for several seconds Kashou eventually said thanks and left the school, returning to Kou in all haste with a request. The first one she had ever made to him. She wanted to become the president of the school. Kou who was even having issues figuring out how he himself were supposed to achieve this position merely stared dumbstruck at her request, unable to say now he eventually let out a sigh and accepted. And like that, in merely a couple of month Kashou achieved seemingly the impossible in being a first year transfer student who aquired the popular vote and become the highest positition a student could achieve. And with Kou at her side as vice president she started her reign which continued into a second year as well. During her entire stay as the President of Kamachi High School Kashou took part in many strange and illogical events and situations. All of which togheter finally cracked the shell that had been placed on her since the incident. Now she stands in the middle of her second year of her reign as student council president of the school. She ishappily taking on whatever issue is thrown at her, either by dealing with herself or letting her trusty vice president deal with it while she scurries off to look for the latest instalments in her favourite video game genre. All of which she does with a michevious grin on her lips This is where the adventure begins. Adventures 'The Beginning' Kashous first real important apperance ( excluding the chase around the school, ) was when she asked Rodney if he cared to join her for a tour around the school. After a short walk they ended up in the in the school gym. As soon as the ambushers revealed themselves Kashou headed towards the door in an attempt to get both Rodney and herself out of there, unfortunally she taken out by one of the Aethers and was knocked out for the rest of the fight. Being completely unable to help the rest of the group from being defeated by the ambushers. Hours later she woke up with the rest of the group and was the one that showed the most annoyence of being locked up in the unknown facility especially when a group of people came in using some kind of device on each of the group members including her stating that she was negative. The group managed to escape thanks to the help of Moe who right after drank a bottle that was later revealed to be Aether, transforming into her Aether form. Much to the suprise to the rest of the group ( Rodney ) Kashou started to react hostile towards Moe as soon as she consumed the Aether threathining to kill her if she overstepped her bounds. She also showed using some kind of teleportation power enabeling her to easily take out Moe if she wanted to. After a short battle inside the facility she and the rest of the group managed to escape but was eventually cornered by the apperant commander of the facility. During the battle which Kashou was the key fighter she managed to hurt the commander before he suddenly used his powers to escape. As the group came out victorious Kashou suddenly turned around towards Moe and Ayuna, Rodney using the battle to hide his escape was already half way to the city by that time. Without a single word mentioned she started attacking both Moe and Ayuna with powers the two of them couldn't explain since Kashou never had consumed an Aether bottle and the power seemingly could be called forth on her own command. The battle was brought upon a halt however when Ayuna managed to seal Kashous movement and Moe used the moment to escape the area. After a short conversation she seemingly calmed down and walked away after Ayuna let her go, mentioning that if Ayuna ever tried doing something that Kashou disagreed with she would be there right away stopping her with any means nessecary. 'The First Confrontation.' The very next day Kashou appeared as usual infront of the class and didn't seem to mention the previous days event at all. Not even when she confronted Rodney or Ayuna did she bring it up though it was quite clear that she was observing them both. They day went by and it eventually turned into night and Kashou and atleast one other member from her council was heading towards the school from the nearby dorms to inspect a suspected act of vandalism. It turned out to however be another Aether ambush by allies to the ones from the facility with the intent to take revenge for their defeated friends. Despite being outnumbered she managed stand her own against the Aethers who were still very confused over where her power were comming from. Eventually both Rodney and Moe showed up turning the odds in their favour. However right before the end of the fight one of the Aether threw out in anger towards Kashous council friend who had showed up right in the middle of battle, dumstruckt by seing her President fighting like some sort of anime hero. Kashou didn't give much thought to it and threw herself between the attack and her friend, her power not being enough to hold back the attack she took the majority by her own body, wounding her gravely. She managed to gather the last amount of power she had and counterattacked cleaving the attackers blade in two before the wounds caught up to her and she fainted on the spot. Rodney and the newly appeared thought to have been kidnapped and fellow council member Kou picked her up and escaped the battlefield before people started showing up taking her to a safehouse. Skills Kashou is both a skilled talker and fighter having used the prior to piss people off during her childhood and the latter to defend herself from mentioned people. 'Saint Powers:' As a Saint Class Aether Hunter she has been bestowed powers given by the orginisation and the training to use it effectivly. Fight Style: '''A capable fighter she has learned all her moves the hard way while fighting against other people during her youth, though it might not be the most fanciest of fight styles it has shown to be quite if not very effective. '''Cyan Blade: Her transformed form turns her head Cyan and allows her to control a crystal like substance that she can form into whatever she wants. She normaly uses it as projectiles to throw towards the opponent being able to easily cut through flesh as a kitchen knife. She can also form it as a temporary shield being able to block light attacks. 'Aether Powers:' Eventually even Kashou succumbed to the power of Aether and it is currently her preferble way of fighting easily adapting to her new form. Once transformed she gains a pair of Fox ears with an accompanying tail turning her into a Kitsunemimi increasing both her agility and strenght tenfolded making her several times more powerful than the average human without even using her powers. Burst: '''Her power are as of yet mostly unknown ( even to herself ) but it has been shown that she can use it to shoot herself in various directions, giving her immense speed as she does. She can also use it to generate a blast of wind infront of her, not strong enough to blow people away but enough to be very notable. '''Heat: '''Her other common way of attack is by using her power to somehow generating massive amount of heat and if left unattented she's able to even burn people to death using this power. Most of the times it's however mostly used a defense, by trying to confuse the enemy and scare them away from attacking. '''Convertion Beam: '''Combining her various powers Kashou can achieve in shooting out a energy like beam aiming out from the palm of her hand. The beam can vary in size but it is usually spread out in various directions due to her not truly mastering the ability yet. It also drains her heavily to use it but when she does succeed it is her one combat technique that achieves the most damage, melting and disintegrating most objects or foes that ends up in its path. '''Unlimited Aether: Compared to everyone else using Aether fighting in the nitrogen world she seems to never have to refill her power by drinking more Aether. Therefore once transformed she will stay that way until she "deals with it." Personality Seen in everyday life Kashou can almost ressemble a sloth who is often seen casually sitting leaned back in a chair or against a wall either with her arms crossed and eyes half open or intensly playing on her portable gaming console without seeming a care for anything else in the world. However whenever any situation of importance occurs she springs to action radiating the auras of both her families she quickly makes herself the center of the conversation never holding back from stating her mind to enemies and allies alike. She easily takes command of those around her either by cheer carisma or force and leads them on the path to the goal she has set. Despite she fears being in command, scared of making the wrong decision and creating what her grandmother did in the past she refuses to be seen as the leader of the Kamachi Army despite being it's main creator and instead leaves her classmate Yoshi to deal with the longterm decisions and she simply fights to keep her friends and loved ones alive. Her pose and way of talking comes almost directly from her father as she holds her head held high and speaks in an overly formal manner often with a sense of supperiority like a noble speaking to a peasant. She is also rather quick witted and would happily insult both enemies and allies alike to get her point across. She rarely gives away her true emotions and mostly adapts to what the situation requires her to be despite the current situation she might find herself in. However a few times her shell may break, this is usually when she finds herself powerless. Having tasted the ultimate power of both Null and Aether she realises the great difference in what she has and what is required to create the world she so desperatly seeks. Her greatest fear being seeing her loved ones dying helplessly infront of her while lacking the power to save them. As such she often pushes herself to the extremes and use what others might view as dirty tactics to achieve her goals. Despite having her fathers honor and feeling the shame of each dirty blow she refuses to risk the chance of losing her most loved one again. Refuses to lie and constantly seeks the truth of people as she believes that a peace built on lies is not worth it in the end. Goes far and wide to find out everything she can about a situation before she makes a decision and happily speaks to the very enemy she fights knowing that a lot of conflict is based upon missunderstandings. Quotes *''" - I'm fine... and besides, I do not have a choice. And even if I had a choice, I would fight anyway."'' *''" - Now then, seems like you got enough members to form this...Aether club of yours."'' *'Kashou teasing Risami after she ''"voulentered" a couple of people for the Aether club.' : ''"- Do you know what you 'might' just have done?" "- Yes, I 'might' just have made my job easier."' :: - Ayuna and Kashou bickering about Kashous tendency for direct routes. Trivia *She has adopted a bad habit of always trying to mock whoever she argues with. More than often she uses various bad one-liners clearly taken from the games she plays to try and achieve this. *It was shown in the football match that she tends to take simple games way to serious ( like the majority of her class ) and was one of the first people to activly break the rules by outright using combat moves to win the match. *Most well known for her natural response of always slightly raising her right eyebrow whenever she sees something that catches her intrest. She seems unaware of this trait herself. *The way she looks and pose has been told to be very similar to her father. Their angry glare is supposedly identical. Her tounge and harsh choices of words are all inherited from her mother. Category:Characters Category:Anilogics Category:Aetheras Category:Aether Club Category:Anilogics Characters Category:Orderate